


Pure Gold

by inicorn



Series: Reader’s League Adventures [3]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Bilgewater - Freeform, F/M, He needs love, Hope, I love him, Not exactly smut, One Shot, PYKE x READER, Sex, brothel, but you know, can u believe, give him some, he cool, pyke is love, sex worker reader, some idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inicorn/pseuds/inicorn
Summary: Even Pyke has his needs. Not being bothered enough to find a partner he sometimes visits a certain Bilgewater brothel. No bounds, no exertion, no love.Or is it?//reader's POV //smuttish
Relationships: Pyke/Reader
Series: Reader’s League Adventures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202435
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Pure Gold

**Author's Note:**

> you don't need to read his lore but i highly recommend,)  
> //pardon my eng

Being a sex worker wasn't difficult for you. You were easily able to adjust to any situation you appeared to be in and you weren't much complaining. Of course there are times when you hate your life, but you are too careless to do something about it. And maybe lazy. 

So you just go with the flow, it's been years since you started to do this job. You don't have any family since your mother sold you to this forgotten place on your 12th birthday and you repudiated any relationship with your only blood relative known. 

So here you are now, adult, stuck in the same place. You aren't getting much money from what you do but you get a roof over your head and warm food. Bilgewater isn't really a wealthy place. 

If we are not speaking about the sea of course. Business around hunting monsters from the depth of the waters is bloody, but abundant. Among others some of your customers are from slaughter docks. Men just looking for a quick relax after days or weeks on the ships. 

You mastered faking pleasure during sex, people believed they achieved something. Thanks to that you were wanted. A lot. Your procurer loved you because you made a great amount of money for him. Among the ladies you were the only one on good terms with him so sometimes he gave you some extra cash which you spent carelessly, never thinking much about what you truly want in your life. 

You lived like this your whole life until you met that one customer. 

From the first sight you knew he was different. He sneaked into the brothel under the hood, red mask on his face, looking like he just killed someone. Maybe a bunch of people, who knows. Seeing him, girls who were free backed away and tried to be busy with something. 

You sighed and walked up to him, not even a slightest worried. What could happen? You are just a harlot, your life shouldn't matter. 

“How can I help you, mister?” You lean on the pult in front of him, lazily presenting your seductively dressed body. 

He just threw a small bag of gold on the table. 

“Would you like to pick a lady, mister?” You smile. 

He reaches his fingers to your chin which makes you smile even wider. 

You take your worth and he follows you to the back room. 

You could tell he was not a normal person. From the way he looked, defined muscles under dark skin covered with scars, old and fresh. His smell of salt and blood. His turquoise eyes hungrily roaming your body. From the way he touched you. From the way he was hesitant at first but then took you like no one before. From the way he quickly learned how to play with you. 

“ _ Pyke.. _ ” you hear his deep voice next to your ear the second time he visits this place. 

You moan his name as he comes inside you the second time tonight. It's been a long time since you truly felt pleasure from sex and this was pure gold. Most men didn't know what to do with you, they were just full of themselves and didn't care about anything. Pyke made sure you both enjoy this mutual pleasure and you became addicted. 

His visits were irregular and you were frustrated during his absence. You knew having feelings towards customers is strictly forbidden, but you couldn't help it. The fact he always called for you didn't make it easier either. 

By now, you knew each other too well. At first, he disappeared right after the act, but as you got accustomed to each other he relaxed and you two started to talk. The talks weren't long, but you loved to hear his deep voice and what he got to say. It was so different from the baloney of others.

You loved to explore his personality, bit by bit. Not only by talking but during sex too. You discovered he liked when you took the initiative first and you loved to tease him. He never lasted long though and when he couldn't anymore he took over the charge really rough.

Having his strong grip on your neck, making you choke for air became something you lived for. His palms cupping your ass against the wall as he fucks you mindlessly. When his teeth sink a bit deeper into your soft skin you learn that even pain can be pleasurable. 

All those moments make you want to live again. You know you are screwed at this point because you still couldn't read in him and tell if it is at least slightly mutual. The gold he pays for you is the bitter reminder you are just here for pleasure. There is no place for feelings or something as foolish as hope. 

You almost start to lose your will to live again, but then he snaps. 

He breaths out your name as you two collapse on the bed. “I don't want anyone else to fuck you anyomore...” 

“Pyke…” You smile, caressing his scarred head. 

Only if it was that easy. Apparently your good terms with the owner of the brothel weren't enough for him to let you go. His attitude changed quickly as soon as you told him you want to leave. He forced himself on you, asserting his social domination.

Even though you weren't that weak, in fact you exercised a lot to look good for a certain person, you weren't strong enough to fight this man. He was just too powerful, bending you over the table, his hand pinning your head down. 

All you know happens next is lift of the weight off you and spout of blood. 

Pyke lifts his knee off the man's chest, watching the blood stream out of the slit throat. “Not her.”

Shock changes in affection and you smile. 

You got used to newly gained freedom in life quickly. Life with Pyke wasn't exactly honey, but you found out you liked to explore new things and deal with dangerous situations. You started to learn to handle harpoons and other life threatening weapons. Whole new life opened to you and you never felt more alive. 

**Author's Note:**

> //thoughts and kudos are 👌


End file.
